Winged Heart
by PinkLemonLimeSprinkles
Summary: When Blu and Jewel's daughter, Jasmine, is humiliated at her flying show, she becomes to scared to fly again. can Blu help his daughter realize her heart is meant to fly and make her lift her wings, or will she forever stay grounded in shame?
1. Chapter 1: The Big Suprise

The golden sunset was rising. Blu paced back and forth on Linda's arm. "Blu? Jewel will be fine. Tulio is just putting her wing back in place. Besides, Tulio said he has a surprise for you and me." Blu stopped pacing. He shook his feathers and tried to get some sleep. They had just released their first brood of eggs into the Rio jungle. She had hurt her wing by helping their daughter keep her flaps. Soon, Linda shook him awake. "Blu? Blu! Get up! Jewel is ready to see you." Blu shook himself awake. "Jewel? Jewel!" He turned around. There she was. Looking proud and beautiful as always. Tulio was smiling too. "Linda, Blu, are you ready to see the surprise?" Linda gasped. "Sure. Let's go!" Tulio tied blindfolds to them while guiding them to the infirmary. Tulio slowly took off their blindfolds. Linda gasped again. Blu gaped at the sight he saw. There, in a small man-made blanket, lay 3 white eggs with blue specks on them. Jewel smiled and rubbed her head against the smallest egg. "We are going to make great parents!" Jewel said a she squeezed her egg. Blu nuzzled her. "Yes, we have more." Tulio turned to Linda. he got on one knee, and pulled out a sapphire diamond ring. "Linda Gunderson, will you marry me?" Linda clapped her hands to her mouth. "Yes, YES! Oh, Tulio, I **WILL** marry you!" Linda reaches over to Tulio and kisses him. Blu and Jewel squawk happily at the good news. But all Blu can think of is if he will be a good father to these chicks.

One week later, All Blu ever heard about was Tulio and Linda's wedding plans. Linda wanted a white cake with chocolate lining on the side and chocolate roses and small figures of blue macaws on the top. Tulio was always on the phone with wedding planners. they planned to dress up Blu and Jewel to be the Best Macaw and The Macaw Of Honor. Jewel was looking forward to it. She was almost always flying around Rio trying to find the perfect place to raise the chicks when they hatched. Their first tree had fallen down in a storm. Blu was always on the eggs, keeping them warm. Thinking of names. Cheese? Momo? Rolo? Just as he was thinking of good girls names, Jewel came back. "Blu, why don't you let me handle the eggs. You go search for a good place to raise our children." Blu looked at her with worry. "But, do you know how to keep eggs warm?" Jewel looked at him surprised and nodded. Blu realized that she had done it before, and took off, looking for a new home. he flew through the night, searching for empty trees. he finally stumbled upon one. He stepped inside. He seemed to remember this place. Then he realized it. This was the same tree he hatched in! Suddenly, an ocean of memories swept by him. Remembering his past.

Blu had hatched second out of the 2 eggs his mother, Zula, laid. His father had left his mother before she knew she was going to lay eggs. She had found an old tree that nobody was living in. desperate, she carved a giant hole in the tree, creating a home for her hatchlings. Zula had meshed together a small nest for an egg to stay. After the preparations were finished, Zula laid two eggs. After one month, Zula's first egg hatched. it was a girl. She named her Violet. Her other egg hatched. A small boy. Zula named him Blue. The chicks were not two weeks old, when Zula disappeared. The chicks did not know it, but a crazy duck-hunter that mistaken her as a duck and shot her down. After seeing what he had done, he buried the birds body in the ground. the chicks waited and waited, but their mother never came back. Finally, Violet told her brother she was going for help. Violet was then captured by bird-smugglers and taken away. Later on, she died because of the smuggling. The smugglers tried to sell her body to people, but no one would take her. So one day, after they had been trying to sell Violet's body, the smugglers decided it was worthless and buried her behind a pet store. Blue waited for Violet to come back and soon asked a flying canary to help. the canary said his name was Nico and that he could get Blue a mango. Nico returned the next day with a nice, big, mango. Blue thanked the little canary and ate the mango. Finally, at two months of age, Blue could start trying to fly. He tried, but got captured by bird-smugglers. the last thing Blu could remember was when he crashed out of the truck and saw a small, red-headed, pigtailed, little girl carefully picking him up...


	2. Chapter 2: Tiny Blu Babies

Blu shuddered at the thought of being in one of those bird cages. He now liked the wild. He was thinking of Violet. Thus named because of her beautiful dark purple eyes. "BLU? BLU? BLU!" Blu could hear Jewel chirping for him. He quickly took off toward Jewel's voice. he landed on a long tree trunk near Jewel. "Blu! There you are! Where have you been?" Blu sighed thinking about his discovery. "Jewel, I found the tree that I hatched in." Jewel looked at him with curiosity. "Do you really remember when you were a chick?" Blu nodded. "Jewel, should we make our home the tree where my egg was? It would mean a lot to me."Jewel sighed and smiled. "Anything to make you comfortable." They flew off the branch, back to the eggs. When they got there, Rafael was there, cooing at the eggs. He had brought Eva and Nico. They were talking about the chicks personalities when Blu and Jewel flew in. "There are the happy parents!" Eva said. "You must be so proud. I remember when my first egg hatched. Carlos was so cute! Looking just like his father, hungry appetite," Jewel took a bow. "I cannot wait to move them to our new home." Eva looked at Jewel in disbelief. "You are not staying in the aviary?" Jewel shook her head. "We could use some help moving the eggs to our new home." Nico flew over to the biggest egg. "Come on, big boy." Eva whacked Nico. "Or girl!" Nico rubbed his head. "Or girl," he said. He tried to move the egg, making it roll across the countertop. Jewel screeched. Blu and Nico ran to try to catch the egg. Nico was flying at full-speed at the egg. "hey, get back here big boy!" Hearing the screech, Fernando, ran into the aviary. Seeing the egg roll across the counter, he ran to the counter and picked up the egg, placing it back into the nest. "You guys need a tree." Blu had an idea. he grabbed a notebook off Tulio's desk and a pen. He wrote, "follow us." Fernando carefully took each egg and followed Blu and Jewel to the tree. He placed each egg in the small nest Zula had made. He stroked Blu, then Jewel, and then walked back home to Linda and Tulio.

Blu was hugging the biggest egg. "Thank goodness you are safe." Jewel walked to Blu. "Blu, is something wrong?" Blu looked at his mate. "Jewel, we almost lost our egg today. Will I be a good father to them?" Jewel looked at Blu. "Blu, you will be the best father there is." Jewel nipped around his neck and rubbed her wings around him. They kissed and snuggled together in their bed. Three weeks Later, in the night, Blu was awoken by a cracking sound. "What in the world... Uh Oh! JEWEL! THE EGGS ARE HATCHING!" Jewel immediately awoke. She ran with Blu to the eggs. The medium-sized one was showing a small pink head with closed eyes was sticking out. The smallest egg had a tiny bare, pink, butt poking out. The biggest egg had hatched completely. It was a girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Naming The Chicks

**Hi Everybody! Thanks for reading my new fanfic! My computer is being weird right now, so just please pretend that the chicks are pink and don't have feathers, okay? Thanks again!**

Jewel ran to the babies. She started to help break open the chick with the head sticking out. Blu stopped her. "Jewel! Don't coddle them! It's bad parenting!" Jewel stopped and watched the chick bite the egg shell, blindly,making it break in two. The chick rolled out, pink and featherless. It was a boy. Blu smiled. He and Jewel looked at the last egg. The egg rolled around the tree, almost falling out of the tree. Eventually, the egg smashed into the wall, shattering it. The chick chirped painfully and rolled over on its back. Blu and Jewel ran to it. The chick was fine. Just tired and hungry. Jewel started jumping for joy when she saw it. Blu looked at the chick. It was a girl! They grabbed the chicks and rocked them. The girls were different, the first one, puffy and large. The next one, skinny and fuzzy. The boy, looked scrawny and healthy at the same time. They were beautiful.

Two days had passed, since the hatching of Blu and Jewel's children. Eva and Rafael had already seen them. Eva thought they were absolutely adorable, telling Jewel good tips on teaching a female chick. Rafael told Blu they were cute and that they would grow into beautiful, strong, macaws. After they left, Blu and Jewel thought about what Eva and Rafael said. then they went to bed. The next day, Blu and Jewel got up early and woke the chicks. The girls grunted angrily and snuggled back into the nest with their brother. They eventually woke up themselves and started begging for food. Jewel made a small hole in the tree wood, and dug out a cricket. She chewed it up, and gave it to one of the girls. She ate the cricket, then went back to sleep. Jewel turned back to the hole. There was a long centipede. She tried to grab it, but the centipede crawled away. She turned to Blu. "I'm going to go get some worms and crickets. Stay with the chicks." Blu nodded. Jewel flew out of the tree and into the jungle. "Chicks can't be too much trouble. I'll take a nap." Blu went to his nest and snuggled for sleep.

Blu awoke to the sound of sad chirping. He ran into the chicks nest headfirst. he cradled the girls with his wings and then cuddled the boy. Jewel flew back. She had six worms in her mouth. She feed each chick two worms then turned to Blu. "We should think about naming them." Blu nodded. "I thought we could name one of the girls Savannah." Jewel nodded. "That is perfect! The other girl should be Jasmine!" Blu smiled. "Yes, and the boy should be..." They thought for a moment. naming their only son was a very big deal. They turned to each other and shouted, "BOBBY!" they laughed. "Bobby it is!" Jewel was very happy with her new son's name. the chicks, were snuggled together in their nest. Blu and Jewel decided to sleep too. As Jewel was getting into bed, Blu turned to her. "Those were perfect names. I can't believe we actually have children!" Jewel looked at him sleepily. "Yeah, I know, it is wonderful." Jewel was about to say something else, but drifted off into deep sleep. Blu kissed her cheek, and snuggled next to her. Tomorrow was another day with the chicks.


	4. Chapter 4: jasmine's First Flight

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter! Okay, the chicks names are NOT mine! They belong to the people who made Rio. Rio 2 coming 2014! The story I write is a little different from the sequel. Jasmine IS afraid to fly! Thanks Everyone! Oh, and Spix Macaw chicks do start to fly at two months!**

It had been weeks since Blu's babies had hatched. At two months, they were ready to fly. Jewel and Blu couldn't wait to show them how to fly! The chicks, at two months old, had small fledging feathers. savannah and Jasmine, had cerulean feathers like their mother, but savannah was puffier and had teal eyes, and Jasmine was fuzzier with chocolate brown eyes. Bobby had dark blue feathers and chocolate eyes as well. One night, as Blu was tucking them in, Jasmine peeped up. "Dada?" Blu turned around. "Yes, Angel?" Jasmine ruffled her feathers. "Dada, when are we going to learn to fly?" Blu looked at his daughter. "When Jewel and I can teach you. You are too young." Jasmine looked disappointed. "Okay, Dada." jasmine turned back into the nest next to her siblings, who were fast asleep. Blu went to Jewel. "jewel, darling, Jasmine just asked me a very important question. She asked when she and her siblings could learn to fly." Jewel looked at him in worry. "I suppose we could teach them when they get a few weeks older." Blu decided to drop the matter. They snuggled together in their nest and slept.

Inside the nest, Jasmine thought about flying. "I could do it. I could spread my wings and take off." She decided to try. She carefully crept out of the nest and went to the edge of the hole in the tree. she slowly spread open her wings, opened her beautiful teal eyes, and jumped.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jasmine was falling! "HELP! HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Jasmine screeched at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She began to go limp. She knew she was going to die. She never even got to fly. "Wait, fly? Fly? FLY!" She then opened her wings and flapped as hard as she could. She opened her eyes. She was flying! Very light. she could not go higher. Her wings would not let her. Because of her screech, she hovered above the ground no longer than three minutes. A sharp pair of talons latched her back. "Dada?" She was flown back up to the tree. Blu set her down. "I am truly disappointed in you!" Jasmine started to look upset. "but, I flew." blu looked at his daughter. "Very well." Jasmine turned around. there, wide-eyed, were her brother and sister. Bobby stepped up. "You really flew?" jasmine nodded. even though, she was in trouble, she couldn't believe she flew. In her nest, with her brothers, she realized she must be destined to fly like no other.


	5. Chapter 5: Jasmine's Other Side

"Magic can happen for _real, in Rio. All by itself. By itself. _savannah, Bobby,? How was it?" Savannah and Bobby stared at their sister with amazed eyes. "Jasmine, you can sing amazing!" Bobby squawked at her. Savannah looked disappointed. "it's not fair. You can fly _and _sing?" Jasmine smiled and hovered a few feet above the ground. "_I love flying, I love singing. I love my siblings. I love_ Rio._ hey little Bobby, its okay. You're going soar and fly across that big Rio sky!"_ Bobby smiled back at his sister. "Thank you, Jasmine." the three siblings hugged. Jasmine hovered above them. "I bet if you tried, you could do it." Although jasmine's aqua feathers were small, her heart was big. Bobby gave her a scared look, similar to the look Blu had when he tried to fly. Bobby shut his eyes and flapped his wings. He couldn't get off the ground. "OW!" Bobby collapsed on the tree bottom. Savannah ran to her brother. Bobby had gotten too tired. Jewel flew into the room. "What happened?" she cried. "j-J-Jasmine tried to teach me how to fly." Jewel turned to her daughter. "You stupid chick! Why would you do that?! You have misgiven your flying abilities, young lady! "mom, I can explain," Suddenly, Jewel ripped off a chunk of Jasmine's feathers. Jasmine started to cry softly. "there. Now you can't get into any more trouble." She flew out, leaving jasmine to wail in her nest. Bobby limped over to his sister. "I'm, so sorry." Jasmine looked up at him. she suddenly had anger, ambition, in her eyes. She stood up. She flipped up her half-naked wings, and sang. "If_ my mother wants me to be, the girl that I can change into, that's fine. I will fly. With all my heart! Never, mother, I will never stop! Bobby, you blithering fool! I no longer speak to you. I am the most powerful. You two wimps will follow me. Come my minions, fly with me! We will seek higher skies. Get away from all of this. Stay away forever! Lift away! Are you in or are you not?"_ Savannah and Bobby looked at each other. They were so small. Just little chicks. They couldn't fly away from home! jasmine groaned and flapped as hard as she could. She suddenly hovered above the ground. "Are you coming?" savannah stepped up. "no, Jasmine. We are too young to fly away." Jasmine suddenly looked fierce for just a chick. "Fine. Die. Die under their control." Savannah flapped as hard as he could and hovered. "look, Jasy! i'm flying!" Jasmine's eyes softened as she called her the pet name they had given her. she stopped hovering. "come on guys. Let's get some sleep." Savannah and Bobby looked relieved. they had their sister back.


	6. Chapter 6: Seperation

Jasmine's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep. My wings were too cold. As soon as my siblings fell asleep, I tiptoed out of the nest. I walked into the living room, finding my father. "Jasmine, are okay?" then I saw him stare at my half-naked wings. "what?... Huh?..." I decided to break the news how sweet his wife was. "Mom ripped my feathers off." Daddy looked at me in shock. "Jewel?" I nodded. At the sound of her name, Mom came into the room. "Jewel, what is this Jasmine is telling me?" Mom looked at my dad. "She tried to teach Bobby to fly. I took some of her feathers." my dad now looked angry. "Jewel, you don't rip your children's feathers off." Mom now looked cold, no softness at all. "Well, Blu, what would you have done?" Daddy now flew above my mother. "I would tell her not to do that. Not rip her damn feathers off." Mom then stalked off. "Fine. I'll just take the boys and leave."

Bobby's P.O.V.

I heard my Momma come in. I woke Savannah and turned to wake Jasmine, but she wasn't there. Momma grab each of us in her talons and flew off. "Where's Jasy?" I asked my mom. "I don't care. We're leaving." Then I left my home.

Blu's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it. After all we went through, all the pain, flight, and sex we shared. Jewel had left. But she left me with one good thing. Jasmine.


	7. Chapter 7: Bobby and Jasmine

**Hey guys! I hope you check out my new fanfic after this! I can't believe so many people love my stories! To thank you, leave a comment to decide whether I make a My Little Pony or Silent Hill fanfic! Enjoy the story!**

"daddy?" Jasmine came in. Her feathers had grown a little, enough there were only small blotches of bare parts now. Blu looked up, his daughter standing there with a sad look on her face. "I love you, Daddy." Jasmine ran over and hugged Blu. Blu held his daughter, noticing she had tears in her eyes. "Did you have bad dreams?" Jasmine quickly nodded. Jasmine then rubbed her beak into her fathers feathers. Blu then cradled his daughter, carrying her to her room. "Night, Jasmine." He then walked out and snuggled into his empty nest, not feeling Jewel's warmness. He then started tearing up, shoving his beak into the nest to cry his pain to the soft, blue down. Meanwhile, Jasmine was getting out of her nest. She then peeked into her father's room, seeing him cry himself to sleep. She then tiptoed to the edge of the nest. She spread open her wings, took a deep breath, and flew into the cool, royal blue, sky.

"Bobby?" Bobby looked up to see his sister, flying into front of him. "Jasy? Is that you?" Jasmine flew down to her brother. "_Sleep, my little chick, rest your head real nice. Dream of you and me, killing our family."_ Bobby immediately shrieked. "Why? What happened to you, Jasmine?" His sister then flew down to him, snatching him in her talons. "Let me go! Jasy, STOP!" Jasmine flew out above the river. "If you won't help me, then die!" She let go of him, making him fall. Bobby suddenly couldn't feel his body, wings, anything. He splashed into the water. He opened his eyes, suddenly going under. The water suddenly went black, it was freezing, and he couldn't breathe.

Jasmine flew a long way, looking for any sign of her brothers or mother. She then saw a small blob of blue in the river. She flew down a little closer, seeing it looked strangely familiar. It... was... her brother! She flew straight down above the water, grabbing him by his back feathers. She flew up into the nearest tree. "Bobby? What happened?" She then tried to push his stomach up. Some water came out. As she was pushing, a young macaw came into the front. She was a purple macaw with green eyes. "Oh my, what has happened?" Jasmine didn't know she was crying until the macaw pulled out her feather and wiped her eyes. The macaw then went and breathed air into Bobby. "Why don't you get some rest? You look tired, I'll take care of your brother." Jasmine nodded. "Thank You." She then flew upstairs and snuggled into a nest with purple down inside. "_For such a small chick, that chick is very nice. But I don't see any adults. Is she an orphan?"_ Jasmine decided to think about it tomorrow. She was snuggled up, but couldn't stop thinking about Bobby, wondering how he got there in the river in the first place.

**NO! JASMINE DID NOT THROW BOBBY IN THE RIVER, HE WAS DREAMING! LEAVE A COMMENT PLEASE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Magenta

Blu woke up, letting himself get use to the sunlight. He looked to his right, but he knew Jewel wasn't there. "It has been long enough. Me and Jasmine will look for them." he walked into Jasmine's room. "Jasmine?" He looked into her nest. She had left. Blu was now worried. "Jasmine?" He ran to every room, screeching his daughter's name. He then, now very worried, flew out of the hollow, and flew into the jungle, searching for his precious daughter.

Jasmine, now waking up, still feeling a bit tired about the long flight and Bobby's rescue. She then walked downstairs, to find her brother, awake, and the small purple chick that was talking to him, while feeding him some bright red berries. "Good morning, Miss." The purple chick said. jasmine opened her mouth, but was interrupted. "Jasy? Is that really you?" Jasmine smiled and ran over to her brother, giving him a huge hug. "Oh thank Lord you are safe." Bobby snuggled into his sister. "I missed you, Jasy. I really did." Jasmine, still smiling, pet her brothers head. "Shhhh, its alright." They broke out of their hug and then turned to the purple macaw chick. "What is your name?" Jasmine asked. She was a littler taller and bigger than this chick. "My name is Magenta." Jasmine smiled. "Pretty name. Mine is Jasmine, and my brother, is Bobby." Magenta now looked sad. "I had a brother, and two sisters. My mother was a very pretty purple macaw, though I can't remember her name. Nor me brother or sisters." Jasmine saw that she had been right. Perhaps this chick was an orphan. "All I remember is my mother singing me this beautiful song to me siblings and I." magenta then closed her eyes and sang. "_Chicks of the jungle, after a tiring day of flying, sleep well, the jungle will wake when you do. Sleep, for now, for your wings must rest, and when you wake, your whole heart and soul will rise."_ Jasmine was impressed. This chick could sing pretty good. Magenta, with a sheepish smile, told the rest of her story. "I guess I fell out of the nest, lost my family, mother died, siblings drowned. I have no idea. I just know that I'm alone. That's why I'm glad your here." Jasmine felt very sorry for Magenta, so she walked over and gave her a big, warm, hug. "Things will get better." magenta started to tear up. "I miss my Mommy." Jasmine smiled at the chick, with tears in her eyes. "I miss mine too." The two girls started crying into each others feathers. Bobby came to his sister. "I want Momma!" Jasmine let go of magenta, then looking sad, said, "I'm afraid we have to go." Magenta nodded slowly and walked to the edge of the tree. "Goodbye," the three chicks said at the same time. Then Jasmine and Bobby flew out leaving behind their new friend.

"Bobby? Where are you? BOBBY!" Savannah, Jewel, and Nico were screeching. "Hey, big boy, where are you?" Nico shouted. Jewel was getting very worried. "If only Blu were here, he'd know what to do." savannah looked up at her mother. "Mommy? Did he go find Dada?" Jewel looked her chick. "I don't know." "I just don't know."

Jasmine and Bobby were flying to Nico's home, when Jasmine stopped. Bobby stopped too. "Jasy, what's wrong?" Bobby asked. Jasmine looked at her brother. "How did you get into that river?" Bobby now looked scared. "I had a weird dream, but I think maybe I was sleep-flying." Jasmine just nodded, but she could tell Bobby wasn't telling the whole truth.


	9. Chapter 9: Jewel and Jasmine

**Hey guys! Gave you a cliffhanger, huh? Well, I'm sorry to say, Bobby's Secret will be a fanfic after this one. Don't worry, you will get ALL the action you need!**

Jasmine and Bobby flew until they came to Nico's fruit stand. "This is the place, Jasy." Jasmine walked into the fruit stand, looking for her mother. She walked near the mango stands, finding her mother and sister, crying into the basket of mangoes. Bobby, seeing his mother, ran to her. "Mommy! Mommy!" Jewel, seeing her baby, ran to him as well. "Bobby, my baby!" hugging him tightly. savannah ran and hugged her brother as well. jewel stopped hugging him and changed from a relief look, to a stern look. "Bobby, where were you?" Bobby then smiled. "I sleep-flew and fell in the river. But Jasmine saved me and we spent the night at with this nice macaw named Magenta." "Jasmine? Is she here?" Savannah asked hopefully. Bobby nodded. Jasmine then stepped out, her cerulean feathers glinting in the sun. Savannah looked overjoyed. Jewel looked relieved and happy. She ran to her small daughter, and hugged her tight, but soft. "I'm so happy you're here." Jewel told her daughter, stroking her head with her wings. Jasmine teared up, smiling and wiping her eyes. "I missed you so much, Mama." Jewel smiled big. Jasmine had never called her Mama. Always Mother or Mom. Never Mama. "How is my Blu?" Jewel asked with a tear coming out of her eye. jasmine slowly shook her head. "Daddy is a mess. He misses you, Mama." Jewel felt her heart break into tiny pieces. "We're coming home. Now. I need Blu. I love him. I love all of my children, I'm not going to stop now." Jasmine, Savannah, and Bobby felt their hearts beat 2x faster. Bobby and Jasmine started flying. But Jewel and Savannah stayed on the ground. Jewel took her talons and picked up Savannah, then took to the sky.

They flew all the way to the hollow. Blu was in the living room, crying softly. His daughter, was gone. He then heard Jasmine say, "Daddy?" Blu turned around, seeing not only his daughter, but his other daughter and only son,... and his beautiful wife. Jewel flew to him, kissing him so passionate, Blu felt as if he had grown four extra hearts. jasmine and Savannah, liking romance, sighed at the kiss. Bobby turned around in disgust. Blu looked at his wife. "Jewel, I ...love you with...all...my..." Blu didn't get to finish. Jewel was already kissing him again. "I know." she breathed.


	10. Chapter 10: The Family

**Hey Guys! I just want to thank some people today. First, a big thank you to Blu100-Jewel100, he is awesome, and his stories are very well written.(Typed..:) But mostly, big hugs and thanks and favorites to mw4fan,(CODfan115), thank you. You were the first to comment my stories, and help me improve. So, thanks to you guys I have plans to make four, that's right, FOUR fanfics. The first, is Bobby's Secret,(coming Fall 2013,) next will be Jasmine's Promise,(Winter 2013), and after that, Savannah's Choice,(Coming maybe December 2013,) and last, a long way away, Luna's Childhood, (Luna= New Character!) Also coming early 2014, ON THE DAY RIO 2 COMES! But, first, I need you guys to help me with ideas about Bobby's Secret, I will start after I finish this fanfic, (20 Chapters away!) Anyway, thank you everybody!**

It was the crack of dawn. Jewel and Blu, new lovebirds again, were getting up. Jewel, walked to the hole in the tree. "Jewel, what are you doing?" Blu asked. Jewel smiled at him. "If its a nice day, the birds of Rio will be singing. Savannah could learn to fly, and we could sing with the family for the first time. Remember how Jasmine always watched from the tree?" Blu did remember. She had watched them the day she asked him when she was going to fly. "Okay, my love. But first, I will fly up to Nico to get us some breakfast." Jewel nodded and watched her mate fly off to get something to eat.

Jewel walked by the kids room, carefully walked up to their nests, and softly shook them awake. Jasmine turned and fell out of the nest. "Ow! Mama!" Jewel chuckled and shook the others awake. "Come on, your father and I have a special treat for you. Jasmine? Will you take bobby to the river and get a nice bath?" Jasmine nodded and flew with Bobby to the river. Savannah watched her siblings go. "Hey, can't I go?" Jewel carefully wrapped her wing around her daughter. "You must learn to fly, first." Jewel then took her daughter up to the top of the tree. She carefully pushed her just above the branch. Savannah flapped her wings and jumped off the branch. She opened her eyes, and found she was flying. She had only hovered once. But now, she was flying! She flew in zigzags and played in the air. she then heard Jasmine and Bobby giggling in the river, so she flew down and splashed water at both of them. Jewel came and took her bath, then cleaned the children up. After the chicks were clean, Jewel and the kids flew back up to the hollow, and waited for Blu.

Blu flew down to the fruit stand, it was early, so there were not very many people. A citizen saw Blu walking towards the mangoes, and handed him a large, ripe, orange mango. Blu chirped his thanks, put the mango in his talons, and flew back home.

Blu dropped the mango at Jewel's feet. She cut up the mango into five equal pieces, and handed everyone a piece of mango. The boys, gross and messy(no offense, CODfan115 and Blu100-Jewel100) smashed into their mango pieces and had orange stains on their feathers. the girls, dainty and elegant, chewed their mango in small pieces. After breakfast, the family took a quick shower then the chicks anxiously awaited the surprise. Jewel and Blu stood in front of their children, with big smiles. "Kids, today, we are going to sing with the Rio birds." Jewel said. Jasmine jumped and hovered in the air with joy. "YESSSSS!" Jewel and Blu flew out to the jungle, followed by their kids.

"_All the birds of a feather, do what we love most of all, ohhhh, moon and the stars, strumming guitars, that's why we love Carnival!" _The Rio birds sang and danced all around the jungle, as Jewel twirled around with Blu. "_Loving our lifes in the jungle, everything's wild and free," _Jewel sang. "_Never alone, cause," _then, savannah and Bobby crossed and flew around their parents, while Jasmine twirled into the middle of her parents. "_this is our home, magic can happen for real, in Rio, all by itself." _the chicks were singing. Then, Blu and Jewel, on a branch, shielded their children with their wings, watching the children dance, and they sang. "_You can't see it coming, you can't find it anywhere else."_ After more Rio birds sang, the family flew off back to the nest.

"That was so much fun!" Jasmine cried. Jewel chuckled and tucked her children in. "One day, you will put on a flying show. maybe. Good-night Babies!" She left the room and got into the nest. Blu soon joined her and decided to sleep for the night, tomorrow would be a new day.


	11. Chapter 11: Magenta's Memories Part 1

**Hi Again! I have decided to make another chapter today! It will BE SHORT! THIS IS PART1!**

Jasmine awoke from her dream. Magenta had been trying to fly, like Jasmine, but she had no father or mother to grab her. She smashed into the ground. Dead. She decided to go visit her, and fly there.

She finally got there, finding Magenta, tired and sad. Her eyes were not green, but reddish-green. She had been crying VERY hard. "Magenta?" Jasmine asked. Magenta took a deep breath. "I saw her. I saw my mom."

"What? Where?" Jasmine asked. Magenta started to cry. "In...my...dreams." Magenta ran to jasmine, crying into her feathers. Jasmine stroked her. "It's okay." Magenta sniffed. "She was there. Holding me. Singing to me softly." Jasmine sat down. "Tell me about it."

**Sorry Guys! I am TIRED! I will have a LONG chapter next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Magenta's Memories Part 2

**Next chapter might just be the one that heats it up for Bobby!**

Magenta looked up at jasmine. "I think I remember." Jasmine put her wing around magenta. Magenta snuggled into her with tiny tears coming down her beak. "I hatched the last out of five eggs. I had a sickly older brother who passed when he was only five days old. My mother was distraught. My dad left. My siblings learned to fly, but I had a twisted wing from hatching and falling out of the nest. My mom said we were going to sing, but I had to stay and watch from the tree. I was sad, but then my mom and siblings were captured by bird-smugglers. I cried out for help and fell out of the nest on a rock. I didn't know where I was and I was really scared. I bit the tree and climbed back up with my beak. That's all I remember." Jasmine was trying not to cry. She hugged magenta and sniffed big wet tears down her feathers. She heard a rustle behind her, seeing her brother, Bobby. Magenta smiled and ran to hug him. "Are you alright?" Magenta asked. Bobby nodded and turned to jasmine. "Mommy wants you to come home. She says it's a big surprise!" jasmine hugged Magenta one last time. "We have to go, okay? I will visit soon." Jasmine and Bobby flew out of the tree, back home.

Jewel was pacing. "Where is she?" Savannah hopped to her mother. "Momma, I'm hungry." Jewel looked at her daughter. "I know, honey. We will all eat when your sister gets back. Savannah ruffled her big, blue feathers. "Okay."

Jasmine flew into the tree with Bobby and landed on the feet. Jewel and Blu walked to their daughter smiling. "Jasmine, we think that you are about old enough, you could put on..." Blu told her. Jewel jumped in, interrupting Blu. "A flying show!" She looked more excited than ever. jasmine spun around in the air. "YES!" Bobby was overjoyed for his sister. Blu grabbed jewel into a passionate kiss. Savannah looked away, disgusted, and grumpily, asked, "Can we eat now?"


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

"My Lord, is it almost ready?"

"Yes, my minion, it is."

"Will we attack tomorrow?"

"No. Jasmine still needs to grow a bit more before we attack."

"My Lord, I feel so guilty."

"Don't my dear, you will be rewarded with the greatest reward."

"I know. Sarat is okay?"

"Yes. She is fine. All your siblings are fine."

"My Lord, why not go for the other children?"

"I am."

"With what? We only want Jasmine."

"Savannah and Bobby will pay as well."

"My Lord, why is it that you are so handsome?"

"My dear Kari, it is what I am born with."

"My daughter will be arriving soon?"

"Yes, my minion has gone to fetch her."

"What will we do with her?"

"We use her for attraction."

"Not my baby!"

"Kari, it is the only way!"

"Don't you hiss at me, Nigel!"

"My love, give me a kiss."

"Only because you insist."

"Shall I show you my bedroom?"

"I'm already on top of you."

"Very well then, here is fine."

"Make it feel very good."

"I will."

"My Lord?"

"Yes Kari?"

"Our sex has been brilliant, but I think my daughter is here."

"Ah, yes little Magenta. Welcome to the family."


	14. Chapter 14: Bobby and The Macaw

Bobby stayed in his room, pacing. His sisters were out flying on girl day with Jewel. Blu was asleep. he was pretty bored. He decided to take a nap. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

In his dream, he saw an angel. A macaw. A pretty one. but it looked an awful lot like... Jasmine? She got closer. It was Jasmine. Grown up. She was really beautiful. Thin, and shiny. Her brown eyes gleamed in the pretty sunlight she came into. He sighed at her, looking through her soft, feathers. Wait. What was he doing? He then realized this was not his sister. This macaw had violet feathers, but had demon flamed eyes, and black-night talons. bobby was terrified. he started to scream, when a large wing shook him awake.

"Bobby!" He heard Jewel screech. "Are you okay?" bobby nodded. jewel then softened. "The family is going to sing. Are you going to fly with us?" Bobby nodded again. "Yeah, mom." he then dusted the down from his nest and flapped his wings, taking off into the clear, cloudless, sky.

The birds of Rio sang, the chicks spun and danced in the air. Savannah winked at the young yellow and red macaw chicks, who winked back at her with nervous faces. Jasmine spun straight to the clouds, making the air dance around her. Bobby was flying in the jungle, spinning, and dancing on air. He was dancing, when he saw something. No, some_one_! he flew behind the nearest tree. He studied the bird. To his surprise, it was a Spix Macaw!

This macaw was only a chick. His age. female. She was dancing in the air gracefully, spinning with ease and caution. Bobby was lost into her beautiful body. He found himself gawking at the chick. She then noticed, very surprised. then she relaxed. It was only a young macaw. She flew over to him. "Hello!" she said. "_This chick has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard!" _Bobby thought to himself. He finally got a good look at her. Her feathers, a beautiful silver-sky blue. Her eyes, pinkish red. Her talons, light black. She was amazing. Bobby then pulled himself together. "I'm Bobby!" he said cheerfully. The macaw flew closer. "I'm S..." she didn't get to finish. A large, black metal cage came on top of the chick, pulling her down. Bobby instantly flew down. "S, are you okay?" the chick looked terrified. "help me, please!" she begged. Bobby started to get under the cage, trying to lift it. Then he flew up to the top, pulling on the metal mesh as hard as he could. He pulled so hard, he had never hurt so bad in his life. Finally, he ripped a hole in the mesh, large enough for the young macaw to get out. "we have to find my brother!" She yelled. Bobby flew with her back to the trees. All the birds were gone. "Flutter! Flutter!" The macaw cried out. Bobby followed her and then realized her brother must have been caught. "I'm so sorry." The chick flew down to the ground, starting to cry. "Not Flutter. My only brother." Bobby put his wing on her wing. "It's okay." The chick looked up at him. "Thanks for saving me. My name is Samba." Bobby loved this name. "Why are you named that?" Bobby asked. Samba opened her mouth to speak, but then heard a worried voice. "Samba! Samba baby, where are you?" samba looked up. "That's my mom, Casandra," she said. "I have to go Bobby. I'll see you around." As she turned to leave, she planted a big kiss on his cheek. Without another word, she flew up to her mother. Bobby stared until she left the sky, then flew up to find his tree.


	15. Chapter 15: Samba

one year later...

Bobby, Jasmine, and Savannah were growing fast. They all had their permanent feathers now. Jasmine was a magnificent flyer. Her flying show was scheduled a week later. Blu and Jewel, still young and peppy, took care of the fact that their kids were going to leave soon. Bobby and Samba met each other every night. Samba had been upset the first week of hanging out with Bobby. Her brother, Flutter, had been captured by bird-smugglers. Her mother Casandra, blamed Samba for not looking out for her brother. Her mother had had three more eggs right after Samba. Two boys and one girl. The girl, Rita, was mute. Her brothers, Jay and Crescent, teased her for it. Samba was a girl who liked dancing in front of Bobby. Bobby enjoyed it too. Savannah, still fat and fluffy, was admired by the yellow and red macaw chicks. She was dating a very hot red macaw named Rockley. He had sixteen younger siblings and ten older siblings. Jasmine, was admired even more. But she didn't believe in love yet.

Bobby looked around to make sure his family was asleep. His sisters were asleep, so he walked to the hole in the tree, and flew off to Samba.

"Samba!" Bobby cried. Samba turned to Bobby, kissing him. "Good to see you." Samba flew up in the air. "Come on." Bobby followed her to a large hideout. A dancing club. Samba smiled and pulled Bobby into a dance. He Picked her up and threw her in the air, letting her voice ring from every side of the room. The birds cheered and Samba smiled. Bobby twirled her and danced wildly on his head and did the worm, making Samba laugh. She danced gracefully, then all of a sudden, she broke into a wild, sexy, samba. She shook her tail and danced like a macaw should in Rio. Bobby was completely watching her. He loved this new, wild, Samba. Then, she walked out of the club, making Bobby run for her.

"Samba?" Samba was lying flat on her back. Her wings spread out. "Bobby, come here." Bobby could tell that she wanted love. He was thinking hard. On one hand, he didn't want to make love to a bird yet. He was too young. But on the other hand, he loved this bird so much he could not take it. He then ran to her, jumping on top of her and kissing her behind the club. She was pressing hard against him. He wanted her. He loved this macaw so much. He started to speak, but then realized, he went too deep. She had been completely penetrated. He gasped, flying away from her. Samba, stood up and flew to him. "Bobby, that was amazing!" she cried. Bobby turned to face her. "Samba, I went too deep. You are going to be pregnant with our babies. Samba suddenly flew up in the air, hollering in joy. "Yes! I am going to have your babies!" We are going to be a family!" Bobby then realized he was happy too. He then kissed Samba on the beak. He looked at her. "Is it true? Will we be mates?" Samba nodded. Bobby hugged his new mate. "Now we just have to tell our parents." Bobby gulped. "I better go. I will see you tomorrow, my love." He flew off to go home.

Bobby flew into the tree. "Mom? Dad?" At his call, Blu, Jewel, and his sisters came over to him. He took a deep breath. "I met a Spix Macaw a year ago, named Samba. I love her. We were dancing tonight, when she begged me to make love to her. She is going to be pregnant with my eggs." Jewel looked shocked. Blu looked angry. His sisters fainted. Jewel stepped up. "I have an announcement to make too." She looked at Blu. "Blu, Jasmine, Savannah, Bobby," she sighed. "I'm pregnant again." Savannah leaped at her mother. "WHAT!?


	16. Chapter 16: Preparing

Blu looked happy. So did Bobby and Jasmine. Savannah looked outraged. "WHAT?! Are you CRAZY!" Jewel looked at her daughter in dismay. "Don't you want more siblings?" Savannah shook her head. "NO! We were the first born and the only children!" Jewel looked sad. "Actually, you all have two older brothers and an older sister that all have family on the other side of the jungle." Savannah was even more outraged. She flew out of the tree and disappeared. Jewel started to cry. "Don't feel bad Mom, I can't wait to meet our new siblings!" Bobby tried to cheer his mother up. "Jasmine, your flying show is in two days. Be ready." Blu said before taking Jewel and her pregnant self into the other room.

Jewel walked into jasmine's room, where jasmine was sleeping. Jewel shook her awake. "Jasmine, darling, have you seen your sister?" Jasmine turned to her mother. She shook her head. "I'm getting worried. It has been two days." Jasmine instantly woke up. "TWO days! Crap! My flying show is today!" Jasmine raced to the stream outside to clean her feathers. Jewel flew back to Blu's room. "Jewel, when did you find out you were pregnant?" Blu asked. "Blu, we did it after the family started singing together. You said the chicks were about ready and that we should have more babies. After you went to go get breakfast while the kids were sleeping one day, Tulio had me take a pregnancy test. I checked out positive." Blu grabbed Jewel and hugged her. He felt her stomach. he could not feel anything. "It will take another three and a half weeks before I lay them silly!" Blu smiled at his mate and kissed her.

"It's the big night." Jasmine said, pacing across the trunk of the large, decorated tree. She was nervous and scared. She was stretching her wings out when Jewel appeared. "Jasmine, I thought you might like this." She pushed towards to Jasmine, a purple lily. Jewel placed it in jasmine's back locks and hugged her daughter. "Show them what you can do."


	17. Chapter 17: Savannah's Discovery

Savannah was still flying when she smacked into a tree. She rubbed her head, and flew off again. She tried to reach her talons to her face to wipe away the tears from her face, but her fluffy body wanted the tears to soak her cerulean feathers. She flew off so far from home she didn't notice the young macaws playing on the ground. She was still angry, when a baby macaw threw a small rock at Savannah for fun. It smacked her in the beak. She flew down to the chicks, finding seven small babies that were... Spix Macaws!

"DADDY!" a small boy started crying. Two of the girls huddled together in fear. Savannah pulled her wings forward and tried to scare one of the tiny boys, but a large macaw flew down to her. It was a male, and he looked curious and angry. "Who are you?" the macaw asked. savannah stuttered as she told the macaw her name. "My name is Achez, and four of these babies are mine. Please stop terrorizing them." At the call, two girls snuggled close to him, and two boys climbed on his back for protection. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to frighten them. I was flying when one of these babies threw a rock at me." Achez looked behind him. "Yello, did you throw a rock at this young macaw?" The small blue chick stepped out. "I'm sorry, Papa. I was bored, and jade dared me to." A medium-sized sky blue female stepped out. "DID NOT!" she argued. Another male flew down to the last three babies. "Kids, what is going on?" Savannah looked curiously at the new male. "I am Roma, father to the last three of these troublesome babies. Jade, did you dare your cousin to throw a rock at this macaw?" jade shook her head and pointed to another girl. "Amethyst did." The girl she pointed to pointed to the last girl. "Nope. it was Ruby!" Ruby looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, Savannah. I really wanted to see if Yello had the guts to do it." Savannah softened up. "That's okay. Where am I?" Roma stepped up. "In Rio! Where are you from?" savannah looked around. Then she remembered why she had run out. "Is there a possibility that maybe your parents are jewel and Blu?" Roma and Achez looked at each other. "Yes, why?" Savannah blushed. "My parents are Blu and jewel." Achez looked happy.

"Ma and pa had more kids, huh?" Savannah nodded. "I have a sister, Jasmine, and a brother, Bobby. My brother is about to become a father, and Jewel is pregnant again." Roma smiled. "That's great news!" Savannah shook her head. "I didn't even know about you until Jewel told us. I don't want MORE siblings! That's why I ran away." Achez laughed. "I didn't want siblings either. But siblings are good. They help you. Give you something to take care of." Savannah nodded. "But then I won't get as much attention." Roma smiled. "You can't ALWAYS be in the spotlight." Savannah nodded. "You're right. Thanks. Wait, don't you have a sister?" Roma nodded. "Yes, Grecia." Savannah smiled and flew off.

savannah was half-way there. She was much happier and couldn't wait to tell her mom about seeing their siblings. She whistled happily as she flew, but was interrupted by a large pair of gray-black talons. She looked up and saw the most beautiful macaw in the jungle of Rio. She was purple and sleek, and skinny too. "Excuse me, what gives?!" The macaw did not say anything, but she was interrupted as well when she threw Savannah into a large tree. "Hello, pretty chick." Savannah turned to look, and saw an ugly cockatoo. "My name is Nigel, and I am going to kill you."


	18. Chapter 18: Nigel's Warning

"Who the HELL are you?" Savannah yelled. The cockatoo smirked and laughed. "Snappy mouth, just like your stupid mother." Savannah's eyes angered. "my mother is more smart than you, douchebag!" She lunged, but Nigel dug his talons into her belly. Savannah's breathing lowered, and she crumpled to the ground.

"Pretty bird, aren't you?" Savannah weakly opened an eye. "You idiot! Why did you take me?" Nigel cackled. "Go tell your pretty parents that Nigel is BACK!" Savannah blinked. "Okay douchebag, bye." Savannah spread her wings and took off. This time for home.

Jewel paced on the tree branch. "Where could Savannah be?" Blu wrapped his wings around her. He shushed her and dried her tears. "Savannah, please, come back."

**Did you really think Nigel was going to kill Savannah before she warned her parents? No, no. Nigel is a bit smarter than that. I will see all your pretty reviews on the next chapter! (HA HA HEE HEE)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Flying Show

Savannah flew as fast as she possibly could. Be she was very slow, due to the huge wound on her stomach. She panted and groaned as she flew to her homestead. She finally could not take anymore. She flew down to the ground, crumpled up in a ball, and slept under a large bush.

Jasmine took a deep breath. She stretched her wings and feet, and pushed her lily far up into her hair. jewel came into her room. "You're on, Jasy." Jasmine walked up to her mother. "Savannah?" Jewel shook her head. Then started crying. "She is still gone." Jewel waddled out of the tree, leaving Jasmine to sulk about Savannah. Jasmine was very worried now. She thought maybe her sister was dead. But she didn't have time to think about it. because the show started. NOW.

Jasmine ran out of the tree, and flapped her wings, starting to samba in the air. The crowd started clapping. Jasmine wiped the one sweat off her head, and jumped off the tree branch, spinning like a tornado, straight up in the air. She was getting very dizzy, but she kept spinning up. Eventually, she stopped and flew back down. The crowd went wild. She smiled at the crowd, and did cartwheels in the air, then changed into back and front flips. She twirled and spun, but then, the crowd started, laughing. Jasmine looked down and almost fainted. Somehow, all her back and wing feathers were gone. She found herself falling, right into a river of pollution.

Jewel and Blu flew over to Jasmine. She was covered in black goo, her feathers were gone, and she was crying so hard, her remaining feathers were soaked. Jewel helped her daughter up. As soon as she did, the crowd burst into uncontrollable laughter. Jasmine sniffed hard, and ran on her feet away from the show.

Jasmine ran faster than she ever had. She turned back, then tripped. She got back up, and saw, her sister! She leaned over Savannah, shaking her. Savannah opened an eye, turning over, showing Jasmine the wound. "Oh my God!" She threw Savannah on her back and started walking back. "This has been a terrible night. I will never fly again. I will never fly again."


	20. Chapter 20: Jewel's Mistake

Jasmine walked farther and farther. She finally made back to his family. Jewel was seriously pissed, She was screaming at the crowd about laughing at jasmine. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! YOU ARE LAUGHING AT A HELPLESS CHICK! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ALL YOU SO RETARDED AND MEAN!" jewel's feathers were completely spiked up. Her eyes were bloodshot, and her face was redder than a rose. Blu and Bobby were the same. Screeching and yelling. The crowd was crumpled in fear. The adults hugged their children and plugged their ears. A few scarlet macaws stepped up. "We were just laughing at the humor your idiot daughter's act." Jewel turned a pure scarlet. She lunged at the macaw, and squeezed his neck with her talons, making him choke terrible. "DON'T EVER CALL MY DAUGHTER AN IDIOT!" She screamed so loud, that Linda and Tulio shut their window, because of the screeching. A small, female and male scarlet macaw stepped up. Their eyes drenched with tears. The female spoke up. "P-p-p-please don't k-k-k-k-kill our D-D-Daddy, loud m-m-m-macaw." Jewel's face went blue, her eyes turquoise, and her talons loosened from the macaw's neck. She turned to the chicks, who stepped back and started crying. Jewel put her wing around the chicks. "I'm sorry. Your father will be fine." The chicks were still scared, but ran to their daddy. The macaw weakly opened an eye. "Shia, Cargo?" The chicks hugged their daddy. Jewel yelled to the crowd, "Anybody know a doctor?" Bobby walked to his mother. "Samba's mother is a Healer." Jewel nodded. "Blu, follow Bobby and take this macaw to the healer." Shia and Cargo ran to blu. "We can fly! Can we come? Our mama died." Blu nodded. Just keep up." They flew off to Samba's tree.

Jasmine walked out to the crowd. The crowd burst into "Sorry." Every macaw there apologized to Jasmine. She took a bow, and smiled. Suddenly, the crowd screamed and Jewel screamed too. They screamed at both the weak body of Savannah, and the sulfur-crested cockatoo that had a very creepy smile. Jewel grabbed Savannah and stared at Nigel. "I WILL KILL YOU, NIGEL!" Nigel cackled. "Have fun!" Nigel then swooped down and grabbed Jasmine. "HELP!" jasmine cried. Jewel turned red again. "LET HER GO NOW NIGEL!" Nigel cackled one last time, and took off, Jasmine in his talons. Jewel turned to the crowd. "Someone, please take my daughter to the Healer." A red macaw stepped up. It was Rockley! "I will take her." He flew down to her, kissed her cheek, and flew her off to the Healer. Jewel flapped up and flew as fast as she could to Nigel.

Jewel finally made it to the tree where Nigel was. She flew in, and saw her daughter. She stepped toward her, and Nigel threw his talons into Jewel's neck. jewel gasped, and clutched her stomach. jasmine screamed. She started to cry. "STOP!" It was Magenta! She stepped up to Nigel. "Nigel, stop! She's pregnant!" Nigel looked at Jewel's stomach, not noticing the baby bump. He stepped back. "Magenta, I..." Magenta ran to her. "I need cloth, stat!" Nigel looked at Magenta. "No, I won't heal her." Kari came into the room. "I will." She flew out to go get cloth. Nigel sighed. "Fine. Anyway, jasmine, will you be my mate?" Jasmine stuck her tongue out. "No. You hurt my mother!" Nigel threw her down, kissing her forcefully. "How about now?" Jasmine shook her head, angered for the unwanted kiss. Nigel ignored her refusal. He pressed against her and kissed her. Then Nigel stopped. "OW!" He turned around. Magenta was staring with an angry stare. "Nigel, stop raping the chick!" Nigel sighed. "FINE." He walked off to bed. magenta walked to Jasmine. jasmine was cleaning her naked skin. Magenta helped Jasmine up. "Go. Fly. Leave." jasmine looked at Jewel. "I can't leave my mom." magenta sighed. "My mom will move her to your home when she is healed." Jasmine nodded. "But I can't fly." magenta smacked her head. "Fine. Climb down the tree." jasmine nodded. "Thank you, Magenta." Magenta smiled. A small smile. "You're welcome." jasmine bit the tree and climbed down the tree. She walked on the ground, looking for help. She started running. She ran into something. She looked up. It was a Spix Macaw!


	21. Chapter 21: jay

Jasmine rubbed her head. Maybe she was dreaming. There was a Spix Macaw in front of her. "H-H-H-Hi." She stuttered. The macaw carefully helped her up. It was real! "Are you okay?" The macaw asked. It was a male! He had royal blue feathers and green eyes with light grey talons. "I'm fine, Thank you." Jasmine dusted herself off. "I'm Jay, my mother told me she heard loud noises, and asked me to go see what they were." Jay stopped and looked at Jasmine. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jay asked, pointing to her naked skin. "What happened?" Jay asked. Jasmine sighed and shook her head. "I was just captured, and my mom is still there. She's pregnant, and she's a Spix Macaw." Jasmine explained. "My name is Jasmine." She told jay. Jay walked closer to her. "I can lift heavy things, should we rescue your mom?" Jasmine smiled. "Would you do that for me?" Jasmine asked, tearing up. Jay nodded. "I have to help a beautiful young lady, don't I?" Jay laughed. Jasmine did too. "let's go." Jay said. he took off and flew. "are you coming?" He asked. Jasmine shook her head. "I can't fly." She said. Jay flew back down. "Okay, I'll carry you, but when we get your mom, you have to climb down the tree." Jay explained. Jasmine nodded. jay took his talons carefully around jasmine's wings. They took off, while jasmine was telling him directions.

"How much further?" Blu asked. He was still carrying the attacked macaw. Shia and Cargo, were flying at the same speed. They were tired, but would do anything for their daddy. Bobby was in the front, happy to hear he could see his mate again. Behind Bobby, was Rockley. He was still carrying his lover, Savannah. He was crying a bit. He was thinking on breaking up with her, but then she had to get hurt. He was thinking about Savannah and him, when Bobby yelled, "We're here!" The seven birds flew into the tree. "Samba? Samba! There are strangers in our house!" Casandra screeched. "What do you want with my eggs?!" Bobby noticed in the corner, were three white eggs. "Mother, it is just my lover and his friends." Samba ran into the room. Bobby ran to Samba, and kissed her. "I love you, Samba, but these birds need help. Will you heal them?" Bobby asked. Casandra looked at the birds. "Are you going to hurt my eggs?" She asked. Blu shook his head. "Fine. Samba, go get your lover and the babies some crickets. Scarlet macaw, go find cloth. Blue macaw, go get me some flytraps." Casandra squawked out orders and got to work on savannah and The Scarlet macaw.

Jay carried Jasmine to the tree she said. There was loud snoring. Jay dropped Jasmine into the tree, then flew in after her. Jasmine saw magenta and kari had gone to bed. Jewel was unconscious. Jay grabbed Jewel and beckoned jasmine. "Come on." Jasmine walked down the tree.


	22. Chapter 22: Jasmine and Jay

Casandra took the flytrap and carefully got it to snap around Savannah's wound. The flytrap grabbed a bloody object from savannah's stomach. It was a sharp stick. Blu gasped at the stick. "Repulsive," Blu said. Casandra nodded. "I think she'll be fine. She needs rest." Blu nodded and took his daughter to the bedrooms. He laid her on the bed, kissing her cheek. Rockley walked in. He went to Savannah kissing her cheek as well. "Sleep well, my love." He said. Blu and Rockley walked out to the operating room, to see how the scarlet macaw was doing. Shia and Cargo went to watch too. Samba and Bobby stayed in the bedroom.

"Bobby," Samba started. "I am not pregnant." Bobby looked at his mate funny. "What?" Samba started to cry. "My mother said I was not completely penetrated." Bobby wrapped his wing around her. "We weren't ready anyway." Samba looked at him. "Will we still be together?" She asked. Bobby nodded. "Of course, my beautiful Samba. I would never leave you." Samba hugged him. "I know you're sad about your sisters." Bobby nodded. "I just hope jasmine is okay." Samba gave him a comfort kiss and walked to the next room to watch the operation.

"Jay, will my mom be okay?" Jasmine asked. "She'll be fine, I promise." Jay promised. He gave Jasmine a reassuring hug, and walked with her to find Blu. "Help! Help!" They heard a small voice ring out. Jasmine walked to the voice, finding a scared baby male Spix Macaw!

"What is wrong?" jasmine asked. The baby kept chirping for help. Jasmine reached out and hugged the chick. "What's wrong?" The chick looked scared, but answered her. "I can't find my dadda." The baby sadly chirped. jay flew up high and searched for a tree of hatchlings. He saw one with three other babies with one female who looked scared. Jay flew back down. "I think I found your tree." jay and jasmine walked him to the tree. jay flew up with the chick in his talons. "Excuse me miss, is this your baby?" He asked. The female grabbed the chick. "Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried. Jay flew back down only to find a large male Spix macaw hugging Jasmine. Jay went up to her poking her shoulder. "Jasmine, who is this?" He asked. "This is my brother, Achez." Jasmine said. Achez looked over to Jewel. "She needs medical attention." Jay nodded. "Come to my tree. My wife will heal her." jasmine nodded. Achez took Jewel up the tree. jay fastened his talons onto Jasmine and flew her up to the tree. Jay was flying her up, when jasmine spoke. "Thank you jay." Jay blushed. Jasmine did too. Neither could see each other blush. "_He is so cute and nice."_ Jasmine thought to herself. "_She's beautiful and perfect. I respect she can't fly."_ Jay thought to himself. The two finally made it up the tree, suddenly surrounded by Spix macaws. Jay wanted to tell jasmine, but she was too busy playing with her nieces and nephews.


	23. Chapter 23: Those Four Words

It had been six days since Jewel had gone to get Jasmine back. Blu and Bobby were very worried. But Casandra told them to stay. Savannah was recovering, but the scarlet macaw was fine. He ached, so he could not fly yet, but he was happy to be with his babies. Casandra walked in, carrying a clean cloth. "Rockley, go soak the wound with this." Casandra handed him the cloth. Rockley nodded and walked to Savannah. He still didn't really love her, he just liked her because he was nice. "If you can hear this, I'm breaking up with you." Savannah mumbled. Rockley looked in shock. Fine. If she wanted to break up, so be it. Rockley turned and flew back home to his siblings and mama.

Jasmine's P.O.V

I was dancing around with one of her nieces, Diamond. Achez and his mate, Crystal were looking for dinner. I saw that there were three white eggs in the corner. Blu would have loved this. I glanced at Jay. He looked sad. Maybe he just needed fun! I heard music, and saw Diamond, Yello, and May were play samba instruments. I picked up the beat, and started dancing. I twirled around and jumped, almost flying! I saw that jay was looking nervous, so I asked if he wanted to dance. He walked up and started dancing with our wings! I sang to the beat, while dancing to it. He looked really happy. I danced faster, getting him to really move. I pretended to fall, and almost caught me, but I stood back up. We danced, and I saw Achez and Crystal were back. Crystal was whispering to Achez, who had a smile on his face. He nodded and watched us. I danced with him fast, then slow, then neutral. He lifted me in the air, but I just twirled and let him catch me.

Jay's P.O.V

Dancing with Jasmine made me feel even more in love. I danced with her all I could, so badly wanting to tell her what I had, bottled up inside. But then she twirled and fell, and I caught her. My wings wrapped around her, her beautiful brown eyes sparkling, I almost died. I had to tell her. "Jasmine, I really... like... you." Jasmine just stared at me, and then grabbed me. We danced enough more. All the chicks were clapping and cheering, Achez and Crystal were smiling, and Jasmine looked sexy and beautiful. But then jasmine stopped. We have to check on my mother. I nodded and we went with Achez and Crystal to the nursery.

Blu's P.O.V

I was extremely worried. Bobby and Samba had told me that they were not expecting, and that was okay. But I wanted my mate and daughter. I started to go out the tree but then a large Spix Macaw I would recognize anywhere showed up. It was my son, Roma! I hugged him and asked him what he was doing here. He told me my jewel had been injured, but that Jasmine was okay. I gathered up Samba and Bobby and tried to wake up Savannah, but she wouldn't budge. I asked Casandra if she would take care of Savannah until we got back. She accepted and we flew out to go get my Jewel Of The Forest.


	24. Chapter 24: Jewel

Jewel's P.O.V

My whole body ached. Nigel had slashed my throat, making it hard to breath. My eggs shivered inside of me. I longed for Blu. I needed his kiss, his touch. I finally just had to sleep.

I dreamed of the moment I fell out of the plane. Blu jumped after me, and I called him crazy. Then we had our first kiss. it was beautiful. Then I heard a rustle. I awoke. My baby, and a new macaw came in. was that my baby? Achez? I was very confused. Then I saw another macaw, a female, and FOUR babies?! What the heck was going on?! I rubbed my head, a sharp pain came across it. Then I mumbled a single word. "Blu..." Then I fainted.

Roma's P.O.V

I flew my father and my brother to my mother. My twin told me to get our father. My mate, Aqua, didn't understand, but let me go. My daughters insisted I take them with me, but I sternly told them no. Ruby and Jade tried to attack me, but I told them no. My mate kissed me farewell, and I flew off to find my dad.

Blu's P.O.V

My Jewel? Hurt? I was personally going to kill Nigel. For kidnapping one of my daughters, almost killing the other, and now injured my wife? I was not going to give mercy to this bird anymore. HE WOULD DIE!" I followed my son, until we got to a tree. We got there, and I saw my angel. Injured. A slash in her throat. Her baby bump was getting big. I rubbed her head and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, my darling. Sleep.

Casandra's P.O.V

I watched over Savannah. She had opened her eyes, and could get up on her own. I enjoyed her company. I went to go get her some dinner, but then Savannah screeched. I turned into the other room. My three eggs were hatching.


	25. Chapter 25: A Dark Past

Casandra ran to the eggs, they were hatching fast! savannah was petting the eggs. "What can I do?" Savannah asked. Casandra was panicking. "Go get my husband Jones. He will be looking for crickets." Savannah nodded and flew out of the tree.

Blu was petting jewel's head. It was burning up. She was sweating, and the gash in her throat was very red and throbbing. Achez was afraid Jewel wouldn't live. He would have to tell his father and family soon. jewel's breathing was getting very slow. Blu could tell she was getting worse. He was very worried. He turned to Achez. "She will be okay, right?" Achez looked at his father. "I don't know." Jasmine cried into Jay's feathers. Jay wrapped his wing around jasmine, nuzzling her. Roma and Achez hugged each other. Bobby and Samba were hugging each other and crying. jewel was still sleeping, dreaming about Blu and their kiss.

It was beautiful, falling, wings wrapped around each other, smiling, Jewel opened her eyes, he was there, kissing her, but, why were his feathers turning white? His beak was getting sharper, his talons getting bigger. Jewel stopped kissing, "Blu, what's going on?" Blu then completely transformed into Nigel. Slashing her throat, a dark despair that she could not escape. She found herself falling, she shut her eyes, expecting water.

She opened her eyes, finding herself in her tree, with her sister. Her mother and father flying out dancing, her sister joining them. Jewel almost joined them, but large nets covered over chicks and macaws everywhere. All her family were trapped in nets. She even saw a little dark blue chick under a cage, wait. Was that Blu? She flew over there, but she could not touch him. She saw a metal cage coming down towards her. She closed her eyes again.

Jewel opened her eyes again. She was walking on the ground as a young adult. She saw some mangoes under a bush. She bit into one of them, feeling a heavy net cover her. She shrieked, seeing Tulio gasp and carefully carry her. Jewel wanted him to check her wound, but she could not touch him. She closed her eyes, as she was shoved into a box.

Jewel opened her eyes. "Tulio..." she mumbled. Blu turned to Achez. "I'm going to carry her to Tulio." Blu grabbed Jewel carefully and flew off out of the hollow. Jewel didn't budge. Blu teared up. "My darling, Tulio will fix you."


	26. Chapter 26: Tulio

Blu flapped in the night, praying that his mate and unborn children would survive. it was very dark. _"Tulio might be asleep." _Blu thought. He kept flapping till he came to Tulio's House. The light was off. Blu started to panic. He turned around. Blu Bird Sanctuary's light was on. He flew over to the window and tapped his beak on the window. Fernando opened the window. "Oh, hello Blu. What's up?" He smiled at Blu until he saw the injured Jewel. "Oh My God, MOM!" He called from the window. Linda came in, a small bump on her stomach. She spotted Blu and ran over. "Hello, Blu!" Although Blu would usually be extremely happy to see Linda, he needed to tend to Jewel. Fernando pointed to Jewel. Linda stopped smiling. She carefully held Jewel and rushed off to find Tulio.

Tulio was in his study, reading a book about micro plankton, when Linda rushed in. "Linda," Tulio started, shutting the book. He walked to her, and kissed her. He smiled, until he noticed what Linda had in her hands. he immediately took Jewel and ran into the infirmary. "Where did you find her?" he demanded. Linda walked through the door, Blu resting on her arm. Tulio stroked Blu's head. then he grabbed Blu and checked him to make sure he was alright. Then he strapped Blu to a big metal machine. He stitched Jewel's neck together and then shoved a small thermometer into her bottom. the meter told Tulio she was low on blood. He carefully strapped her up to the machine. After stabbing needles into Blu's wings and bottom, he pressed a large red button, making the machine shake. Blu squawked in pain as the needles sucked up his liquids. Linda looked in fear. Tulio turned to his wife. "Blu must give some of his blood to Jewel. She's extremely low." Blu's needles were filled with blood. Tulio shut off the machine. Taking the blood-filled needles from Blu, he transferred them to jewel.

Tulio pressed the small blue button on the machine. The blood from the needles was sucked into jewel. After all the blood had been transferred, Tulio looked in shock. "It's working!" He hugged Linda, and then released blu from the machine. he stroked blu's head, and placed him in a large cage with small pillows and jungle leaves. Blu hated cages. he squawked angrily. "I don't think Blu likes the cages anymore." Linda told Tulio. Tulio nodded. "That's fine. He can fly around the house. Take the boy and Blu home. Don't forget to take your mood swings pill." he kissed linda one last time. Linda called Fernando and Blu and walked out.

Tulio grabbed an empty book. he took a black pen, and labeled the book, "_The Spix Macaw Recovery." _He then wrote down all the treatment he had already done for jewel. then he drew a sketch of the blood machine. Then he laid jewel down to a fluffy pillow bed that was strapped to a heartbeat machine. Tulio drew a sketch of the heartbeat machine, then he shut the book, and started creating new medicines for jewel.


	27. Chapter 27: Return

Blu awoke. he was in a cage! He unlatched the cage door and awoken Linda with the sound of an alarm. Linda awoken and rubbed his neck. "Morning Blu." She yawned and brushed her teeth. Blu woke Fernando up and flew to the kitchen. Linda set a plate of pancakes on the table. "Eat Fernando. Your father will be working on Jewel. I am going to take Blu to the treatment room." Linda then placed Blu in a cat carrier. Then she walked the carrier to the treatment room. There were Golden Conures and Scarlet Macaws. There were four chicks. The chicks ran to their mothers. The rest of the birds hid in their cages. Blu walked to the window. It was open just a crack. He squeezed through. It opened up to a series of trees. He flapped his wings and went to find his daughter.

Jasmine was sleeping with her head under her wing. Jay was sleeping with his wing over Jasmine. He was half-asleep. He snuggled closer to her, it was cold tonight. She shivered and turned her wing the other way. Jay decided to get a drink. He carefully got out of the nest and flew down to the stream. He gulped a drink of water, and then turned to fly back. Suddenly, he saw a flash of color. He walked to it. It was a chick! He grabbed it and took off. The chick protested and squirmed. Jay reached the tree. He awoke Achez and Crystal. Crystal, at the sight of the chick, rushed to get the extra berries from the tree. Jasmine walked out, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She caught sight of the chick, and her eyes widened to the very brim. "Magenta?" The chick popped out of Jay's talons and gave Jasmine a hug. "Help me! He's coming for me!"

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have to start working on Jasmine's Afterlife. I don't think I will be writing two chapters a day. More like one a day. It may take three days for me to write one chapter. I also have a job. I work as a short film director. I know. I will write as fast as I can...**


	28. Chapter 28: Infuriated

Magenta's feathers were ruffled, and she had a black eye. Jasmine was terribly worried. "Who is after you?" She asked. magenta looked at Jasmine. "Nigel. My mother was angry that I let your mom go. She smashed my eye. I can barely see through it. Nigel tried to get Mom to stop. Then I told her she was crazy, having Nigel's minions capture me and killing my father. She broke free of Nigel and tried to kill me." Jasmine's eyes were wide and surprised. Magenta had a single tear form and drip down her good eye. "Jasy, I...I..., I killed her." Jasmine stared at Magenta in fear. Magenta started to cry. "It was self-defense...I shoved my beak into her. It...happened to be her chest..." Jasmine tried to comfort her, but she couldn't do much. Jay grabbed Magenta in an embracing hug. "It's okay..."

Jewel started to wake. "Ugh..." she squawked lightly. Tulio slowly shook his head. "No, Jewel. You can't get up, but you can see Blu." He went to get Blu, but judging by the crack in the window, he was already gone. He returned to Jewel, who was unhappy at the empty handed Tulio. "I'm sorry, but..." Jewel screeched, and threw herself off the machine, splatting fluids and glass all over the floor. She raised her plump belly, and fly out the crack, searching for her family.

Jasmine and Jay tried to comfort Magenta, when she screeched an earsplitting scream. In came, the ferocious, scarred, and infuriated Nigel.


End file.
